Sakura's True Love
by AngelicalMistique
Summary: Sakura is left with a hole in her heart after Sasuke leaves. It takes time for her to heal her wounds, but she is able to move on after a while. Where does her heart truly lie?  *PLEASE READ AND REVIEW*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Nightmares**

**x-x-x-x-x**

**Disclaimer: I own everything except for the characters. They will be mine someday.**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura woke after yet another nightmare about him. This nightmare was different; it was more like a memory, but worse. The beginning was the same. On her way home she got a strange feeling and changed her route toward the exit of the village. On the route to the exit she found him and because of Orochimaru's words she understood what was happening. He was leaving. She pleaded for him to stay, and opened her heart to him, but nothing worked. The only thing that was different from reality was that she did not wake up on a bench on a sidewalk she remained standing. She saw him leave and walk away as if he did not care. Just before he disappeared from her sight the real pain began. Knives and swords flew in from every direction straight to him. His scream was what finally ended it.

Sasuke was gone and she had to accept it. He is an enemy now. How can she accept that? She fell in love with him and she knew that her heart still loved him.

She snapped at herself: "He is gone Sakura. He hates you. He is an enemy. You don't… I still love you Sasuke…"

She glanced at her watch and realized that is too early to get up and ready, but she knew sleeping was out of the question. She was not in a mood for reading, and she was afraid of daydreaming. She had to find something to do and fast. She decided that while she was thinking she was going to make herself a cup of tea.

She could think of nothing to do. After she finished her tea, she stood up and went to the basin to wash the cup. While washing the cup, she found herself staring out the window. The weather looked inviting. She decided that she would go on an early morning stroll through the village. As soon as the cup was washed she took a quick shower and dressed.

Once she was ready for the day she made her way out of her apartment and into the slightly lit streets of Konoha. Everything was quite and calm. Sakura started walking down the road, not knowing where to go. She followed her feet and her heart. Before she could realize were she was going, she was there.

The high outside walls of Konoha was visible from there. It was the closest park to the entrance of the village. Sakura started walking towards the bench next to the sidewalk. The bench she remembered that she woke up on. As she reached the bench, she rested her arm on it and stood there frozen, remembering everything. Tears began forming in her eyes. She sat down on the bench. After a while of crying she lied down. It was not long before the silence was broken.

Sakura heard the gates of the village open and before she knew it she was sitting upright, wiping her tears away and putting on a fake smile. She didn't want anybody to see how she felt. They would just judge her and preach to her. She didn't need any of that right now. She needed silence and time to herself.

Sakura knew that if it wee intruders the alarm would sound. She was thinking so hard about who was entering the gates, that she did not notice someone standing against a tree on the other side of the sidewalk.

Sakura got a fright with a sudden voice close to her. She was so startled that she did not make out what the voice said, but she jumped up as soon as she heard the manly voice. She turned to the direction of the voice but could see nothing. It was too dark.

Suddenly there was someone next to her, a female of about her same age. Sakura jumped away from the figure. She was confused. She heard the voice of a man and could not find him and now there was a woman.

"I am sorry Shikamaru, I did not mean to disappear, but I heard noises here and came to see the source of them" came the voice of one of Sakura's coworkers, Hinata Hyuga.

"You are troublesome. Your Father will kill me if anything happens to you and a might be a good ninja but I know your father has the ability to kill me without an effort. Please do not run off like that." Shikamaru snapped back at her.

Hinata quickly turned to Sakura and apologized for scaring her before getting another unwanted remark from Shikamaru.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Hinata asked as she saw Sakura standing there, pale white, saying nothing and knowing that it was not like Sakura to be out in the night for no reason.

"I am fine thank you, why do you ask?" Sakura replied.

"Nightmare again?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura stood there shocked by Shikamaru's question and finally asked: "How do you know about them?"

"Tsunade" Shikamaru hastily said to the now irritated Sakura.

There were a few moments of awkward silence. All three were standing still: Sakura standing upright with her arms crossed, Shikamaru lying against a tree with his hands in his pockets and Hinata standing in her shy stance fiddling with her hands.

Shikamaru decided to break the silence: "We should go Hinata, I promised your father your return before the sun rises." He then looked at Sakura and asked: "Will you be okay Sakura?"

Sakura nodded.

Hinata looked at Sakura with objection and finally said: "You are welcome to come and visit me any time and I don't think I will be falling asleep soon if you want someone to talk to."

Sakura simply nodded again and said: "That would be nice, but I don't want to be a nuisance."

"You will never be one to me" Hinata replied.

"Can we please go now? I want to get in a little sleep in before tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

Both girls laughed at him and started walking in the direction of the Hyuga district of the village while Shikamaru followed.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you thought of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Final Decision**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura and Hinata talked about a lot of things trough the first few hours, but Sakura could see that Hinata was truly tired and told her that she needed to rest. Hinata argued with Sakura, but after a while Hinata gave up and Sakura decided to go to her own home.

Sakura was left with more than enough things to think about. On her way home she could not stop thinking about everything that Hinata had said. She never really spends time with Hinata, but now she learned a lot about Hinata. Everybody knew Hinata had a big heart and was truly a good person, and a lot of people even saw how much courage and strength she has on a battlefield or even on a mission, but Sakura learned a new side of her.

Hinata was very smart and observant. Shikamaru might have an IQ over 200 and the ability to plan things perfectly, but Hinata can truly understand things and know things other people never realize. Hinata shared some of her observations with Sakura and that kept them talking. Everything Hinata said made perfect sense to Sakura. She kept thinking everything through as if she was ensuring not to forget any secret.

It was still dark when she got home, but she guessed the sun would rise in about an hour and a half. Once she entered her apartment she made her way to the kitchen to pour a cup of water. She went to her living room and stood still. She was used to her apartment, but now that she actually visited somebody else, her apartment seemed empty.

Two years ago her parents decided to move to another village. She loved her parents, but she loved her live here and told her parents that she was going to stay and they accepted it.

Sakura went to sit on the couch in the corner, but just before she could sit she froze in her tracks. A strong thought came to her mind. Did she part with her parents because she was hoping for _him_ to return? Does _he _really mean that much to her?

Before she could answer any of the thoughts in her mind her mind ran through all the memories containing him. His charming dark eyes with his pitch-black hair, his determination, his collectiveness, his perfection… he is perfection… She remembered the days when he stood up for her and the one time he saved her life…

Her train of thought stopped when her mind repeated what Hinata had told her earlier. Hinata observed people and did a good job too. Sakura noted that she was always right with what she said, but her reply when Sakura asked about Sasuke must be wrong.

Hinata's words kept repeating over and over again until Sakura snapped and shouted as loud as her apartment allowed her: "He is not a monster! He is just confused and lonely and he had enough reason to be angry! He did not ask for Orochimaru to bite him!" She paused slightly to breath and whispered the rest: "Sasuke I know there is a part deep inside of you that is not a monster, I know that there is good in you…"

Tears began rolling down her cheeks and she decided to lie down on the couch. Trough her tears she mumbled: "Hinata you are wrong about this one," she continued crying until she fell asleep on the couch.

For once Sakura had a dream without Sasuke in it. She dreamed about someone who used to be a friend, she dreamed about Ino. She dreamed about the day they met, the ribbon Ino had given her. Ino was her first friend. Nobody liked her before she met Ino, and now there almost nobody dislikes her.

Their friendship ended when both of them developed a crush on Sasuke. Now they barely communicate and avoid each other. Maybe now that Sasuke is out of the picture they can be friends again…

In the dream it was a bright summers day. Sakura was sitting in a field busy picking flowers when Ino walked in her direction. Sakura got up just as Ino was in front of her. Ino held out the same ribbon that she once gave Sakura and said: "You gave up our friendship for him, I did not fight for it either… You can have him now and take this, you need it more than I do. I found happiness and you never will."

Sakura took the ribbon. Ino then vanished into thin air and the flowers around Sakura all died.

Sakura woke silently to the quiet rhythm of the singing of the birds outside the window. Once she was totally awake, she stood up, walked to the mirror in the bathroom, fixed her light pink hair, looked deep into the reflection of her sparkling light green eyes and said: "I will find happiness no matter what it takes."

Sakura decided that sitting around would not do it for her anymore. Change is what she is going for now. Out with the old, In with new. Sakura then decided to redo her hair; today her hair will be pinned up with hairpins her mother bought her for special occasions. Sakura picked up the first pin and stared at the rose on its end and said: "Today I have two things to celebrate"

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think and what you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Their Choices**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura was thinking deeply of the day lying ahead, while walking to the Hokage tower, and if she should tell Naruto the truth. Maybe it is even possible that he knows the truth. And then there would be her choice…

Her train of thought was broken when a sudden voice beside her made her jump.

"I am sorry I could see you were thinking deeply, but I did not think you were that far away" came his voice again."

"Sorry Shikamaru, I did not notice you." Sakura replied.

"I noticed that after about the first minute that I was walking beside you. You must have a lot of things on your mind if you, a top female ninja, is so inattentive." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, well today is just going to be a long day." Sakura replied.

"I know… Sakura may I ask your help on well you know.." Shikamaru said while he was slightly blushing and hiding his face.

"Sure Shikamaru" Sakura said before smiling at him.

They kept on talking until they reached the tower. At the tower entrance they went in different directions, both of them heading to their teams. Sakura seemed happy when she entered the until she saw Naruto and was reminded by how hard it is going to be to turn him down, but she knew it was for the best.

Before she could reach her team everybody was called into the big room where all the ninja meetings were held. It was a while before all the ninjas were in the room and seated. It was only when Tsunade entered when everybody stood again and waited for the signal to be seated. Once everybody was seated but Tsunade, standing in the front of the auditorium looking room, the meeting began.

"You all know why you are here I presume. Today is Valentines Day and we have certain traditions that we follow each year. This year things will work a little different. Usually all the male ninjas would have to pick their Valentine, the year the choices will be made by the female ninjas and the choices will be made in this room. Each female ninja will have a choice to pick her Valentine before leaving and will have to spend at least three hours with her choice today. I will draw your names out of this box to determine who gets to choose first. Of course all the male ninjas will have the choice to reject their offers, but I think that will be dangerous. Can all the ladies join me here at the front please?" Tsunade said.

Sakura was shocked at this, all her planning ruined… sure, things would be easier now, but it might just cause more pain. As she stood up she passed Shikamaru and saw that he was just as surprised and was slightly blushing again. She stopped and told him that she was sorry. She then continued and came to a stop once she was at the front of the room and waited for Tsunade to continue.

Once all the female ninjas were at the front of the room Tsunade begin pulling out names and the selected ninja's selected their Valentines by presenting them with the red rose they were given. The room was getting empty as the ninjas were allowed to leave after they were paired.

Tsunade then called out "Hinata" to which Hinata slowly and shyly made her way to Tsunade. One her way she passed Sakura and she heard Sakura's voice saying: "He is all yours Hinata. Good Luck." When Hinata finally got her rose she continued making her way through the room until she reached her choice. She slightly bowed before him and softly asked: "Naruto, will you be my Valentine?" He accepted and they left while Hinata was looking over her shoulder and smiling at Sakura.

A few more names were called out before Tenten's name. She picked Neji. They both seemed pleased.

Before Sakura knew it, her name was announced. She moved fast and seemed to know where she was going, unlike all the previous females. She walked across the room and stopped before a guy with black hair, black eyes, and very big eyebrows, sitting next to his sensei that had all of the same traits. She did not say a word; she took his hand, pulled him up from where he was sitting and offered him her rose.

It seemed as if Lee was crying, but he had a very big smile on his face instead, and he did not say a word and only took the rose and turned to his teacher saying something about a flower blooming. It was only once they were outside the room that he spoke: "Is this a joke?"

Sakura looked at his confused expression and felt a slight pain go through her heart. She knew that he has been in love with her for long now and she understood the pain of rejection. She slipped her arm around his arm, looked up at him, smiled and said: "This is only a joke if you want it to be, I on the other hand am looking forward to this day." He smiled at what she said and then asked her what she wanted to do.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think and what you want to happen. Pairings are not final. Valentines Day is ahead! Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it**

**x-x-x-x-x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Happiness **

Sakura entered her apartment with a smile, a slight blush and a teenage heart. She leaned against her back against the door thinking of how wonderful her day was and how she would remember it forever. She felt like a little girl who just got something she always wanted. The excitement was overwhelming her. After a few moments of enjoying the memories of everything that had happened that day, she decided that she wanted some tea.

Once she finished making the tea, she moved to her living room and sat on her favorite couch. She continued to think of everything that happened, playing every scene in her head, so that she won't forget anything. She was lost in her daydreams when a sudden knock on the door sent her flying up and made her spill the last bit of tea that was on the cup on herself.

She moved towards the door while wondering, who could be disturbing her this time of the night. When she got at the door, she looked through the peephole and sighed. She did not really want to open the door, but knew she would any case, but just before she could put the key in the hole another loud knock came, making her jump again. She got angry and unlocked the door and swung the door open. The blond girl in front of her jumped slightly.

Sakura was pleased with this and then asked: "What is your problem Ino Pig? You don't need to knock a hole in my door!"

The blond looked at her and started getting defensive and said: "Listen here Forehead Girl, There is no hole in your stupid door! I saw there was a light burning, but I kept knocking and received no reply!"

Sakura looked slightly confused when she said: "You only knocked twice Pig!"

Ino started to show worry in her eyes and replied: "I knocked more than six times…"

Sakura realized that she might not have heard because she was daydreaming and blushed.

Ino smiled at this reaction and Sakura's anger started to rise again: "What do you want any case?"

"I bumped into Tenten earlier and she invited me to have brunch with her and told me to invite you. She said we can then exchange our stories about today and have fun. Will you be joining us?" Ino said.

"Sounds nice…"

After Ino told Sakura all the details she left. Sakura was looking forward to hearing about everybody's day. Sakura was not feeling sleepy, but needed something to do or she would end her day with boredom. She decided to take a long candlelight bath while enjoying a book.

She chose a romantic book that she loved, but it was untouched. She thought of her day and she thought of him again. He looked different without his green outfit on and she never knew he could be that much fun.

Once she decided to get out of the bathtub, she dressed and went to her room. She did not even notice that she was dancing like a ballerina or humming a song. She can't remember how long ago she felt this good.

It took her a while before she fell asleep, but her sleep was pure and she had no nightmares to ruin it…

**x-x-x-x-x**

Sakura was walking to the restaurant where they were supposed meet. She was so excited that she did not notice how fast she was walking. When she got there, she did not see Tenten or Ino and decided that she will be waiting for them outside, but before she could turn around her attention was caught by another female ninja who sat alone at a table in the corner.

She decided she would join her for the time being, but maybe she was invited too. She walked over to the ninja and froze beside the table. The young ninja was blushing and fiddling with her fingers. She seems to be daydreaming. Sakura found this to be cute and decided not to scare her out of her daydream. Sakura softly said: "Hinata, do you mind if I join you."

Hinata jumped a little at the sudden voice, but as soon as she got to her senses she told Sakura that she is welcome to join. Hinata also said that she was waiting for Ino and Tenten. Sakura told her that she was also waiting for them.

After a moment of silence Sakura asked: "Why are you so early?"

Hinata blushed and said: "I guess I am always early when I am excited…"

Sakura smiled at this and remembered why they all would be gathering and remembered that she still had one thing that she had to know. Sakura then asked Hinata if she had chosen Naruto.

Hinata blushed as she nodded her head and looked down. Sakura was no smiling from ear to ear and could not help her question being louder than she expected: "And?"

Hinata blushed even more as she said: "It was nice"

Sakura looked at her and asked: "Just nice?"  
>Hinata smiled and sunk deeper into her seat as she said: "It was the most wonderful day of my entire life and…"<p>

Her sentence was interrupted by Ino's voice saying: "I can't believe you two started without us!"

Tenten now also moved closer and said: "Yes, shame on you, but we are here now and it looks like Hinata will be the first to tell.

Hinata blushed and Sakura smiled.

Before Hinata could begin a waiter came to take their orders. After everybody ordered what they wanted to drink and the waiter left, Ino smiled a pure evil smile and said: "out with it!"

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N: **I would like to thank every person who read the story and I would also love to receive some feedback. Please review. It is my duty as a writer to please my fans and readers and would do so with great pleasure, but I do not know what you think. I usually write more depressed stuff, but I am working on being more positive and therefore I believe that this story has a lot of things that can be better, but I have an great end for it. I believe that it is not getting the results that I would like it to get, therefore I will be ending it in a few chapters.

Lastly I would like to thank my faithful reviewer **music1462**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Unwanted Ending**

**x-x-x-x-x**

Hinata blushed and stuttered a few times while she looked down and fiddled with her fingers, but after Ino repeated her earlier statement Hinata sat out the words as if the burned. The rest of the girls sat there surprised not knowing what Hinata had just said; they only know she spoke as fast as the speed of light.

"Come again?" required Tenten.

Hinata then slowly said: "I picked Naruto and I had a wonderful time with him and I hate the fact that it was probably only a one day thing… He took me to his favorite restaurant and took me places I have never been allowed to go before…"

Ino almost fainted then said: "You picked an idiot and enjoyed it!"

"Ino just because you probably did not enjoy your date does not mean that everybody else also had a bad time…" Sakura scolded Ino.

"You don't know him Ino. He is a very nice guy and he only thinks good things and he loves this village with his whole heart! Maybe he is just an idiot to you, but if that is the way you see great people please see me like an idiot as well because I could only wish to be as good as him." Hinata said with a serious expression.

All the girls were staring at Hinata in disbelieve. They all knew her as being the shy girl who almost never spoke or stood up for anything, but now before their eyes she stood up for Naruto without a stutter or a pause and showed no regret. She did not even blush anymore, but once she realized what she did, she moved her hand in front of her mouth and started to blush again.

"One day with him and he rubbed off that much on you! You are lucky!" Tenten exclaimed.

"I am sorry Hinata" Ino said with smile, but Ino then shifted her attention to Sakura and said: "By the way Sakura my date was great!"

Sakura slightly laughed and then said: "Then I guess you are next!"

Ino smirked then said: "Why? Don't you want to tell us about you date?"

It was clear that a fight was about to break up, but Tenten saved the day by saying: "I will go next…"

Ino and Sakura turned their attention to Tenten as she spoke and relaxed.

Tenten continued: "I picked Neji and we had a great time. We spent the day among his clan. He showed me amazing things and showed me to beautiful places that were only to be known by the Hyuga clan. I envy you Hinata because you are the heir of a wonderful clan and I believe that you will be a great leader."

Hinata looked sad for a moment until she gave one small smile and said: "Thank you Tenten, but I don't think that I was meant to be a leader… The Hyuga clan is the strongest clan of this village and it deserves a… stronger leader that me... I believe that Neji was meant to be the heir… He is my cousin and I love him with all my heart and through all the years our clan has made big mistakes… but he grew through it all and became strong on his own. You sure know how to pick your men Tenten."

Tenten smiled and blushed lightly before she said: "You also have good taste. I mean Naruto is strong and has grown a lot. He has dreams and works hard to achieve them. He is…"

"Little reminder girls… we are hear to talk about our days and not about the stupid men!" Ino said leaving Tenten's sentence hanging in the air.

All three the other girls began laughing and Ino hated this.

"Our dates might have been stupid compared to your smart date Ino, but I doubt that you could have had much fun with a lazy guy like Shikamaru." Sakura said before continuing to laugh.

Ino snorted before saying: "My date was very nice thank you very much!"

The girls stopped laughing and turned their attention towards Ino.

"Shikamaru is a smart gentleman. I, like Tenten, spent most of my time learning about his clan and their traditions. I never knew that the Nara clan was so interesting. We then enjoyed various things in town and he then asked about my clan and I sheared some of our traditions with him. Then he made me watch clouds with him and it was entertaining and it soon became dark, but we did not move and our eyes started gazing in stars instead. We had many interesting conversations and I learned many new things…"

Ino got lost on her train of thoughts and all the other girls could clearly see that she had enjoyed her day. Ino came back to reality when she heard Tenten's voice: "That leaves only you Sakura!"

Sakura smiled as she began her story: "I knew Lee had always liked me and that he was a really good guy so I decided to pick him. I did not expect things to be so much fun around him. He has the way to make me happy and feel as if nothing could possibly go wrong. We enjoyed most of the day in the town and he even suggested a picnic and it was fun. He opened his heart to me and told me things that he never told anybody before. He made me very happy and…"

"Sakura Lady Tsunade wishes to see you immediately. Hinata please follow us! Ino and Tenten please help to evacuate the village. The alarm will sound soon. The village is under attack."

Once the girls found the source of the voice they stood up nodded and did as they were told. Sakura and Hinata followed Shizune to the Hokage Tower. They were still getting over the shock of the news. They were ninjas and they were used to fighting and wars, but they thought Konoha was being attacked too much.

Sakura wanted to know everything she could and she began questioning: "Enemies?"

"Rouge ninjas,"

"Amount?"

"No more than six,"

"Reason?"

"Unknown,"

"Abilities?"

"Unknown,"

"Strong?"

"Very."

**x-x-x-x-x**

**A/N:** Action time! Tell me what you think of it please! I feel down in the dumps with this story.


End file.
